Another Day, Another Dungeon
by Zephyrfox
Summary: This is my response to Jessa L'Rynn's August Challenge #2. I hope you like it!


**This is in response to Jessa L'Rynn's August challenge. I hope you like it!**

_**August Challenge 2:** The Doctor and the Companion of your choice are stuck together. By handcuffs, by chains, by superglue or black magic, whatever, it's your decision there, too. Someone must say "hunky-dory", someone must make an utterly out of character statement, and something must explode. Good luck._

**Another Day, Another Dungeon**

The Doctor frowned down at the curly brown head on his chest.

"Nyssa? Nyssa," he shook the young girl. "Wake up."

Wide eyes blinked up at him and gazed blearily around. "Doctor? What? Where are we?" She pushed herself away from him, only to be stopped abruptly. "Why are we tied together?" She took in their situation. Seated, with her arms tied around the Doctor in (yet another) dungeon. Nyssa glanced around at the stone walls of the cell and the solid-looking wood of the door. Really, this was getting a little…old, as she imagined Tegan would say. She shifted, uncomfortable, and elicited a pained grunt from the Doctor.

"Nyssa, please. Don't do that!"

"What?" The girl frowned up at him.

"Never mind!" The Doctor said hastily. He steadied Nyssa and shifted underneath her. "That's better."

"All right, Doctor." Nyssa was still a little confused. "Why are we tied up, and in a dungeon? Last thing I remember we were at a celebration."

"Yes, for the liberation of the Hameradi." He paused, trying to remember. "They had just thrown off the Morantig rule. There was a special drink, and a toast. The Elder said something…"

Nyssa nodded, "yes, he said something about… about ending the years of sacrifice?"

"No, about ending these years with a sacrifice!" the Doctor said grimly. "And we're it."

"Well, isn't that just hunky-dory!"

"Hunky-dory?" The Doctor asked, puzzled.

"Just something I heard Tegan say," Nyssa explained, "it seemed rather appropriate. I think. I'm not entirely sure of the meaning. It's meant sarcastically, I believe."

"Well, you might be right. In this case, definitely!" The Doctor studied their bonds. Nyssa sat across his lap, twisted to face him, with her arms under his and presumably tied behind his back. His arms were outside of hers, and tied together behind her back. The first step would be to get untied. He tugged experimentally, his hearts sinking as he realized that he was also tied to something on the cell floor. He wouldn't be able to lift his arms over Nyssa's head after all.

"Doctor! Nyssa? Are you in there?" Tegan's voice sounded muffled coming through the thick wooden door to the cell.

"Tegan!" Nyssa cried.

"Tegan, we're in here!" The Doctor called.

"All right! Stay back from the door," Tegan warned.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he dimly smelled explosives. Where had she gotten those? He tucked Nyssa closer to his chest and rolled her as well as he was able to his side to protect her from the blast.

A muffled cr-rump resulted in dust everywhere, and the door swinging freely on its hinges. Tegan stepped through.

"There you are! Well, isn't this a pretty picture. It's a good thing for you I didn't drink any of that foul-smelling brew." She knelt beside the Doctor and Nyssa, trying to conceal the smile that twitched on her lips. "Let's get you two free, hmm?" She had acquired a knife at the celebration, and it made quick work of the ropes tying her friends.

Tegan nearly snickered as she glanced at the Doctor while helping Nyssa to her feet. The Time Lord was hastily adjusting his coat and making sure it was buttoned. Men!

"You can make sure you're stylish later, Doctor, now is not the time. The guards probably heard that explosion. We need to get out of here, and I mean now! I think we can sneak out the way I got in, but we have to hurry!" Tegan started to lead the way to the cell door.

Nyssa yawned as she hurried after her friend, leaving the Doctor to trail behind in their wake. He gave his head a little shake. Mind on the task at hand, Doctor! He told himself sharply.

In the dimly lit passage beyond the cell were doors leading to other cells. From the stairs at the far end they could hear voices.

"Rabbits!" Tegan exclaimed angrily.

The Doctor opened the cell next to their original cell. "In here, quick." They could hide till the guards went away. The trio crouched behind the massive door, listening as several guards raced into the empty cell.

One of the guards swore. "They can't have gone far. We must find them before the time for sacrifice. You, inform the Elder that they are gone. You two, search the castle. I'll look around the other cells."

"Why look around here? They would be fools to stay here."

"Idiot. I'm checking everything. Now go! We must find them!"

The Doctor pushed Nyssa and Tegan behind him as they waited for the guard to get to the cell they were hiding in. He hoped his Venusian Karate was still up to the job. The Guard cautiously entered the cell. One chop later and he was on the floor unconscious. "Let's go, you two!" The Doctor pulled his companions out the door. "Tegan, which way?"

Pointing at the stairs she said "Up there, then to the right. The guards will be searching farther out by now, and there's an exit close by. I'm sure we can get to the TARDIS in the courtyard without anyone spotting us."

The Doctor nodded. "All right, lead the way. Are you all right Nyssa?" She seemed rather quiet, and he was concerned about her.

Nyssa nodded, "Yes, Doctor. Although I am still a bit sleepy from whatever they gave us." She smiled and gestured at the impatiently waiting Tegan, "Let's get going before Tegan has a cow."

The Doctor's jaw dropped open in bemusement. "I think Tegan is becoming a bad influence on you, young lady!"


End file.
